


【授翻】丽莎·亨特的一周生活

by pulululu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'm actually suffocating in fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulululu/pseuds/pulululu
Summary: 丽莎发现自己有一个超大的家庭。
Relationships: Batfamily-Relationship
Kudos: 24





	【授翻】丽莎·亨特的一周生活

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Week in the Life of Lisa Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935037) by [GoAwayOlivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoAwayOlivia/pseuds/GoAwayOlivia). 



> 番外（2/4）

丽莎的一天就像她的许多其他日子一样开始了，那幅可怕的扣人心弦的画面仍然就在眼前，是她的母亲，在公寓楼梯的底部不断流血。她记得她头部周围的红色血泊，还有她睁开的眼睛，失去焦点的样子。她看到了她爸爸的脸，怒气冲冲，大喊大叫。他的手穿过墙壁，穿过镜子，穿过她。她的身体变得一片冰冷，动弹不得。她想尖叫，但是她的嘴巴张不开。他靠得越来越近，突然之间，他不再是她父亲的样子了，而是另一个男人。那个在她睡着的时候把她抓到黑暗中对她低声耳语的人。她再一次地试图尖叫，但仍然没能发出声。

她静静地醒来，心脏剧烈地跳动着，她尽可能安静地呼吸。她侧耳听了一下，但是没有听到他的声音。这意味着也许他睡着了，又或者他根本不在这儿。当他醒着的时候，很容易就能知道他在哪里，因为他总是在大喊大叫。

她睁开眼睛，但是这个黑暗的房间看起来一点也不像她卧室肮脏的墙壁，也不像她的家那么臭。

这需要一段时间，但随后记忆就会沉淀下来，她僵硬的四肢在沙发上放松下来。她爸爸已经走了。他已经走了，而且再也不会回来了。杰伊向她承诺过。她不在她的旧屋子里，她在杰伊的家，她睡在他放在舒适沙发上的柔软的绿色床单上。床单是绿色的，因为那是她最喜欢的颜色，杰伊专门为她买的。她用指尖触摸着它们，感到她的心平静了一点。

然后一股新的恐惧击中了她，她掀开被子，在意识到之前就离开了沙发。她只是......她需要确定他在这里。她等待着自己的眼睛更好地适应黑暗，然后蹑手蹑脚地走进杰伊的卧室。他不等她开口就坐起来了。不知何故，他总是知道她在那里，无论何时。

“嘿，公主，” 他轻声说，她确信他刚刚醒来。“做噩梦了吗?”

丽莎的心跳仍然有点加速，她的喉咙很紧——紧得说不出话来。她感觉到自己说不出话来，于是点了点头，杰伊伸手打开了灯。灯光让她感觉好了一点，当他站起来朝她的方向移动时，她轻轻松了口气。他很高。比她爸爸高多了。而且更强大。丽莎知道如果她爸爸出现的话，杰伊很容易就能伤害到他。这让她感到高兴。

她第一次见到红头罩的时候，那天晚上坏人来了，把她、亚历克斯和其他人从安全的地方赶了出来，她非常害怕。但她怕他胜过怕那些坏人。甚至在他给他们带来食物和毯子并使他们暖和起来之后也是如此。她仍然记得那天晚上亚历克斯对她说的话，当时她害怕得睡不着觉，而红头罩就在他们头顶上守夜。

“丽莎，世界上有坏的可怕的人，也有好的可怕的人。而他呢？他是那种好的可怕的人。你不用担心。现在，我们在人生中最安全的地方。”

“好的可怕的人?” 她安静地问道，因为这说不通。吓人什么时候是好事？

“是的。好的可怕的人。那些坏的可怕的人？他们让我们感到害怕。而好的可怕的人？他们让坏人感到害怕。所以我们不必害怕头罩。只有那些任何想要伤害我们的人——他们才需要害怕他。明白了吗?”

她当时点了点头，但还是过了一会儿才明白过来。现在她明白了。杰伊很可怕。他又高又大，还非常强壮。他总是皱眉，有时他说话的时候，听起来像是在咆哮。就好像一只非常凶恶的狗狗。但是她喜欢他。即使是他生气的时候，她也完全不害怕他，因为杰伊对她来说并不危险。他对所有坏人来说才是危险的。待在他身边是她感觉最安全的时候了。

“好吧，公主，让我们来读点书怎么样?” 杰伊问道，丽莎点了点头，跳回到沙发上，他打开了房间里的几盏灯。然后她看着他走进厨房，把牛奶放在炉子上，她的胃有点迫不及待了，因为这意味着他在给她做热巧克力。她的脸上想要做出一个微笑来，但是在刚刚经过噩梦之后这对她来说太困难了。  
“好了，” 过了几分钟，他说，递给她一杯热巧克力。她愉快地闻了闻。“你知道你想要读什么吗?”

丽莎皱了皱眉头，因为她的喉咙仍然很紧，虽然话就在那里，但她真的不想说出来。

“现在还不想说话吗?” 他猜测着，丽莎摇了摇头。

“没关系的。你不必这样做，” 他安慰地告诉她，她也松了一口气，因为她不必去尝试了。“我们继续读《纳尼亚传奇》怎么样？这本听起来还不错吧?”

她点了点头。她喜欢那本。她喜欢里面的露西还有会说话的海狸，但她不喜欢所有的雪，不喜欢爱德蒙还有那个女巫。

“现在我们必须回到海狸夫妇和其他三个孩子身边去,” 杰伊开始朗读，声音低沉。这听起来很不错，而且让她感觉很舒服，就像以前一样。她挪近了一点，靠在他的身边，双手捧着热巧克力，为手指的温暖而感到高兴。他揉了揉她的头，继续读下去。“海狸先生一说‘没有时间了’，大家就开始把自己裹进大衣里......”

她仔细地听着，噩梦完全从她的脑海中消失了，取而代之的是雪白的纳尼亚和杰伊的声音。

他们需要杰伊，当圣诞老人给露西和其他人分发礼物时，她这样想道。杰伊知道冬天该做什么。他可以为他们打败女巫。他可以打败任何人。她有点想这样告诉他，但是她现在还不想说话。她依偎得更近了一些，让他拿起她几乎空了的杯子，放在沙发前面的小桌子上。明天她就会回到孤儿院了，但是杰伊依然会来看她，即使只是蹲在她睡觉前的窗口。当她明天从噩梦中醒来的时候，她就不会有他在身边了，不会有他来让她感觉好一些了，但是她现在不想去想这些。相反，她只是聆听。

*****

她总是在周一放学后去看谢伊女士。有时她也会在周四去见她，但最近都是周一。丽莎并不太介意。她喜欢谢伊女士。

“你周末过得怎么样?” 她问道。丽莎坐在舒适的椅子上。她一开始总是坐在舒服的椅子上，但她通常不会一直呆在椅子上。除非她面前的小桌子上有拼图和彩页。

“很棒！我喜欢杰伊，” 她告诉她，她把她的腿直直地放在她面前，这样那样地摇着她的脚。杰伊在周六给她买了新鞋，因为她的其他鞋子已经太小了。杰伊说，这意味着她正在长得又高又大。她想长得和科莉姨妈一样高。她也想飞。

她抬头看着谢伊，开心地笑了。让他们知道她喜欢和杰伊在一起是很重要的，否则他们可能不会让她继续和杰伊在一起。

“你又做噩梦了吗?” 和往常一样，谢伊接着问道。

丽莎点点头，“只有一个，不过没关系，因为杰伊也在那儿。”

“哦?你做了噩梦之后，杰伊做了什么?”

“他给我做了热巧克力，读故事给我听，还说我不想说话也没关系。” 她放下腿，看着桌上的纸和蜡笔。她考虑了一会儿，然后从椅子上滑到地板上。她想画提图斯，于是她把拼图盒推到一边，拿起一张纸和几支蜡笔。

谢伊离开座位，坐在了她放在桌子前面的一个垫子上。她从盒子里拿出她自己的一张纸和一支蓝色的蜡笔，开始画海洋。“杰伊很聪明。热巧克力可以帮助解决很多问题。”

“他是最聪明的，”丽莎严肃地点点头。

谢伊对她微笑，但接着问道:“你又梦见你父亲了吗?”

丽莎在开始画提图斯的时候皱起了眉头。达米安画得要好多了。这很讨厌。达米安什么都做得更好。她把纸翻了过来，重新开始，下定决心这次一定要画得更好。

“丽莎?” 谢伊温和地问道。“你又梦见你父亲了吗?”

她不想回答，只是点了点头。然后，因为谢伊对她很好，所以她继续开口说话了。“还有另一个人。”

“你想跟我聊聊那些梦的事吗?”

她摇摇头。她不想再去想它了。而且，“杰伊保证过他们不会伤害我的。”

“杰伊是对的，” 谢伊严肃地告诉她。“你爸爸再也不会见到你了。你不必担心他们中的任何一个。”

丽莎在听到“爸爸”这个词的时候皱起了眉头。“爸爸不是我的爸爸，” 她严肃地告诉谢伊。“杰伊才是我的爸爸。”

谢伊好奇地歪着头，“你这是什么意思?”

“爸爸就是爸爸。但我不想要他。他很坏，很卑鄙，很可怕。杰伊很好，人也很好。杰伊才是爸爸。虽然爸爸是爸爸但是他已经走了。”

“我明白了，” 谢伊微笑着说。“你说得对。杰伊让你感到安全，这是爸爸们应该做的。”

丽莎点点头，很高兴她明白了。

“那红头罩呢?” 她问道，丽莎几乎像达米安和马特一样翻了个白眼。她试过向孤儿院的大人们解释好的可怕的人和坏的可怕的人，但他们并没有真正理解。他们都认为红头罩是那种坏的可怕的人。她认为如果他们知道杰伊就是红头罩，他们就会明白他真的是那种好的可怕的人了。但是杰伊让她不要告诉别人，如果他们知道了，也许就不会让她再见到他了。那将是最糟糕的事情，所以她试图用他们可能理解的方式来解释，然后假装她后来没再见过红头罩了。

“红头罩让每个人都安全，但杰伊让我安全。”

谢伊笑了。“我很高兴听到你这么说。今天在学校怎么样?”

*****

红头罩在孤儿院是个秘密。这里的人都知道他。甚至大人们都知道在他们来这里之前他一直在照顾他们，但是只有一小部分孩子知道他也是杰伊，他们从来没有向其他人提起过这件事。所有的孩子都知道红头罩仍然照顾着他们，即使是那些从未见过他的孩子也很开心。有时候他们会让丽莎给他们讲一些关于他的故事，所以丽莎讲了她和其他人住在仓库里时的故事。不过亚历克斯讲故事讲得更好。但即使是丽莎也比马特讲得要好。

“然后那个球就朝我飞过来了！嗖！正对着我的脸!” 他戏剧性地说，挥舞着他的手，差点打翻了他的果汁。“然后我就伸手抓住了它。就像这样!布莱克·里德很生气我把他打败了！你真该看看他那张蠢脸!”

“嗯哼，” 丽莎说，没怎么真正注意。这是他第五次在体育课上讲这个故事了，虽然她很高兴有人打败了那个混蛋布莱克·里德，但她真的不想再听了。

“这是有史以来最酷的事情!” 他继续说。

约瑟在他旁边呻吟，但是曼迪说话了，让马特挺起了胸膛。“非常酷。” 这只是曼迪第二次听到这个故事，所以她可以比丽莎对他更好。

“然后里德很生气，对吧？放学后他想揍我一顿。”

丽莎吃完晚饭抬起头来，因为她还没有听过这个部分。布莱克·里德是个高大而卑鄙的人。比马特高很多，即使他们在同一个年级。布雷克的成绩落后了好几级，如果他想的话，他肯定可以打败马特。但是马特看起来并不像被打了，所以丽莎也并不太担心。

“然后他在放学后的公交车站找到了我。我想早点走，但他也早点走了，这样他就能找到我了。但是在他揍我之前，亚历克斯下了车，告诉布雷克他最好别碰我，因为我们有头罩在我们这边。然后他就放弃了！他就这样走了!”  
曼迪点点头，看起来如释重负，丽莎咬了一大口面包。学校里几乎每个人都知道不要惹孤儿院的孩子，否则你就是惹了红头罩。这很好，因为学校里的很多孩子都很坏。

“晚饭后想玩道歉游戏吗?” 约瑟问道，在马特再讲一遍这个故事之前打断了他的话。

“好啊，” 丽莎立刻回答，部分是因为她真的不想让马特再讲一遍这个故事了，但最主要是因为马特上次赢了，丽莎决定不会再让这种事情发生。他是最差的赢家。

“好的，”曼迪同意了，同时马特也说，“当然。”

“只有一个规则，” 约瑟严肃地说。“我们玩的时候，不要讲里德的故事。”

丽莎立刻点了点头，但马特戏剧性地哭了起来。

“可是它以每小时100英里的速度飞向我的脸，约瑟！我差点就死了!”

“我就在那儿!” 约瑟大声叫嚷。“这是一个很好的故事，但我已经听了六遍了!”

丽莎同情地摇了摇头。“可怜的约瑟。”

约瑟热切地点头。“没错！所以不要再讲故事了。还有我选红色!”

“该死!” 马特大声叫道。“马特先生!” 卡米尔女士在房间的另一头喊道。

“对不起，卡米尔女士!” 马特喊了回去。

丽莎窃笑着选了绿色。

“蓝色，”马特叹了口气。

“黄色，” 曼迪高兴地说完。她从不介意选黄色。但其他人从来不想要这个。

“你准备好再输一次了吗，丽莎?” 马特笑着看着她。

她咆哮着，立刻生气起来，“你才会输!”

他咧嘴一笑，这让她想揍他。就一点点。他第一次和她坐在一起是在吃早饭的时候，杰伊吓到他了。他径直走向她，立刻问了一大堆关于红头罩的问题。她见过他打架吗？他有超能力吗？他长什么样?还有一大堆其他的问题。现在他们已经开始上学了，他们有相同的午餐时间，所以他们每天坐在一起，而曼迪和约瑟在另一个午餐时间坐在一起。丽莎和曼迪一起上体育课，约瑟和马特一起上体育课，她和约瑟一起休息，曼迪和马特一起休息。然后他们每天早上和放学后都一起乘坐孤儿院的大巴。这挺不错的。马特有时仍然是个混蛋，但他不像布莱克·里德那样是个坏的混蛋。尽管如此，她还是更喜欢他每天给她布丁的时候。当然。她肯定会更喜欢他输掉这场他们正在玩的游戏的时候。  
“你们都要输了!” 约瑟大声宣称。

“不!” 她和马特立即抗议。

最后，是曼迪赢了，不过没关系。对男孩子们来说，她只是一个糟糕的赢家。但是当比赛结束的时候，他们不得不继续听马特和约瑟一路上的牢骚。

*****

“我们今天要去阿尔弗雷德爷爷家吗?” 丽莎在星期六早上问道。她不太确定。他们通常会在星期六这样做，但也并不总是这样。而且杰伊今天看起来怪怪的。他上周也很古怪，但她认为这可能是因为布鲁斯爷爷的缘故。罗伊叔叔说他们有时会打架。

她皱了皱眉，忧心忡忡。在稻草人事件之后他们打了一架，那之后杰伊离开了她整整一个星期。丽莎不希望这种事再次发生。

“是的，我们要去，胡萝卜头，” 杰伊回答。他停顿了一会儿，然后跪在她面前。她感到很紧张，有什么地方不对劲，但是他笑了。“我们今天要开生日派对。你的生日派对。”

她的眼睛睁得大大的。“生日派对?” 她深吸了一口气，惊呼出声。

杰伊的笑容变得更加灿烂。“生日快乐，胡萝卜头。你想去派对吗？阿尔弗雷德正在做你最喜欢的菜，罗伊叔叔和科莉姨妈也会来。”

“会有礼物吗?” 她带着敬畏的神情气喘吁吁地问。她以前从来没有过生日派对。至少她不记得有过。但是她在电视上看到过，电视里的派对总是有礼物。

“会有礼物和蛋糕。”

丽莎扑到他身上，激动得几乎无法呼吸。“我们走吧！快走，快走，快走!”

杰森笑着用胳膊搂住她，抱起她。“好吧，莉西-贝斯公主。”

挫败感使她心力交瘁。“杰伊！今天是我的生日！你不能这么叫我!”

杰伊又笑了，“好吧，好吧。”

她总是喜欢坐车去阿尔弗雷德爷爷家。坐在杰伊的摩托车上非常有趣，他们越近，他骑得就越快。几个星期前，他说要买辆车，这样他就可以在冬天的时候带她去那里了，但是丽莎不想停止坐摩托车。她认为她不会因为天气冷就介意的，但杰伊不喜欢让她感到冷。

当房子进入视野的时候，她感到越来越兴奋。门廊的柱子上系着紫色、蓝色和绿色的气球。她兴奋地指着他们。

“看起来阿尔弗雷德为你装饰得很漂亮，公主，” 他说着，他们停了下来。

斯蒂芬姨妈在他们下摩托车的时候猛地推开了门。“生日快乐，丽莎!” 她惊叫着，用一个大大的拥抱抱起了丽莎，然后在她意识到之前，她已经到了斯蒂芬姨妈的背上，被她带进了门。

“嘿，等一下，金发美人，” 杰伊叫道，跟在后面。

“天啊，杰伊，你已经占有她一上午了，别再霸占寿星了!”

杰伊又发起了他的脾气:“天哪，你真是太差劲了。”

丽莎咯咯地笑着，但是没有抗议，然后她被带进了客厅。突然，一声巨大的“生日快乐!”从四面八方传来，丽莎不由自主地退缩了。房间里的人太多了。

很快，杰伊就把她抱在怀里，她把脸贴在了他的胸口一会儿。“没关系的，丽莎，” 他平静地保证道。“你认识这里的每一个人。他们只是很高兴见到你。

丽莎点了点头，抬起头来看。她知道这一点，只是一下子出现了太多人，她还没有准备好。但是当她环顾四周，看到了究竟是谁在那里的时候，她不禁又兴奋起来。

罗伊叔叔走到杰伊面前，伸出双臂搂住他们两个，这样他就可以同时拥抱她和杰伊了。“生日快乐，公主!” 丽莎笑了，因为这很有趣，而且这会让杰伊不高兴。

“嘿，把手拿开，混蛋!”

但是罗伊叔叔笑着抱得更紧了，然后翅膀叔叔从旁边走过来，做了同样的事情，说着:“哦，这看起来很有趣!”

“不，别——该死的，迪克！放手！你们两个!”

“杰森少爷，请注意你的语言。这里还有一位年轻的女士在场。” 阿尔弗雷德爷爷用他严厉的声音说，罗伊叔叔唱起了歌，“小杰鸟要有麻烦了!”

翅膀叔叔笑了，丽莎也咯咯地笑起来，杰伊狂怒地咆哮着。

“我要狠狠地一枪崩了你们两个。”

罗伊叔叔又笑了起来，在他的脸颊上给了他一个大大的吻，然后放开了他，对丽莎做了同样的事。翅膀叔叔跳着躲开了杰伊对他的一记重击，走到阿尔弗雷德爷爷身边。这绝对是他站立的最佳位置，丽莎想。翅膀叔叔很聪明。

她安慰地拍了拍杰伊的肩膀，但也是因为她现在好了，准备下来了。杰伊让她站在地上，她对着罗伊叔叔和科莉姨妈笑了起来，他们抚弄着她的头发，祝她生日快乐。然后是斯蒂芬姨妈、卡斯姨妈和芭芭拉姨妈，接着是提姆叔叔，还有布鲁斯爷爷和阿尔弗雷德爷爷。就连达米安都跟她说了生日快乐。

他们在豪华的餐厅用餐，丽莎坐在中间。她的椅背上绑着气球，斯蒂芬妮姨妈给她戴上了一顶生日王冠。午饭后，他们都去外面玩一个翅膀叔叔称之为罗宾标签（Robin Tag）的游戏。有水球，水枪和玩具枪，还有很多叫喊，奔跑和翻滚。科莉姨妈带着她飞到空中，帮助她标记人们。这超级有趣，但杰伊，翅膀叔叔，罗伊叔叔和达米安最后开始在地面上进行了摔跤比赛。她在科莉姨妈怀里咯咯地笑着，而提米叔叔在斯蒂芬姨妈旁边拍下了这一幕，卡斯姨妈在她身后微笑着。芭芭拉姨妈在阿尔弗雷德旁边，她看起来好像也在拍摄。

翅膀叔叔笑了，因为他很容易就从试图抓住他的那个人手里溜走了，杰伊在骂骂咧咧，因为有人一直试图把他的脸往地上推。达米安和罗伊叔叔在互相大喊大叫，但丽莎不知道他们在说什么，因为声音是从一大堆胳膊和腿里发出来的。

布鲁斯爷爷站在阿尔弗雷德身边，皱着眉头。“你们三个应该有比这更好的状态。”

“闭嘴，布鲁斯!” 杰伊啪的一声，把一只手放在翅膀叔叔的脸上，使劲把他推开。翅膀叔叔好像也想说点什么，但是杰伊的手已经伸到他嘴边一半了，所以丽莎没听懂他说了什么。

“哈珀得到了‘通过’是因为他受过奥利弗的训练——!”

“嘿!” 罗伊叔叔喊道。

“但我对你们其他人的期望更高。”

“哦，是吗？不如我过去让你看得更清楚点?!” 杰伊厉声说，试图推开其他人，但是翅膀叔叔突然冲了过去，用胳膊肘打了罗伊叔叔，也把达米安发出的尖叫和抗议从半路压了回去。

“好了，好了，小翅膀，不要让布鲁斯诱导你这样，” 翅膀叔叔说着，抱住了杰伊。

丽莎认为罗伊叔叔关于杰伊和布鲁斯爷爷经常吵架的说法是对的。

“另外，” 翅膀叔叔带着她经常杰伊脸上看到的那种笑容补充道。“布鲁斯已经老了。你肯定不希望他不小心摔断了屁股吧。”

“噢!” 当提米叔叔把相机转向布鲁斯爷爷时，斯蒂芬姨妈高兴地喘了口气。“有人开火了。”

布鲁斯爷爷怒视着他们，杰伊还躺在地上，翅膀叔叔紧紧地抱着他，笑着看着布鲁斯。“哦，是吗，老家伙？你要摔断屁股吗?”

“我可以把你们两个都干掉，” 他咆哮着。

“你说呢，迪基？B认为他能把我们俩都干掉。想试试吗?” 杰伊咧嘴一笑问道，丽莎兴奋地坐了起来，希望能看到杰伊的比赛。

翅膀叔叔现在也在看着布鲁斯爷爷，丽莎可以看出他正在考虑这件事，因为他已经不再那么紧紧地抓住杰伊了。

“够了，” 阿尔弗雷德插了进来，又一次发出严厉的声音，这让丽莎大失所望。“我们还有蛋糕和礼物要送。大家都进去换件干衣服，我们再到餐厅集合。”

虽然有些抱怨，但这并不是一个太大的损失，她决定。蛋糕和礼物也很令人兴奋。而且，她知道杰伊会赢的。“爸爸会赢的，” 她自信地告诉科莉姨妈。

她哼了一声。“我也这么想，小家伙。你父亲在必要的时候是无情的，而且他知道你祖父的弱点。”

丽莎点点头，很高兴科莉姨妈同意了。

她换上杰伊装在背包里的衣服，第一个回到餐厅。阿尔弗雷德把蛋糕放在桌子中间，丽莎睁大眼睛看着它。这是她见过的最大的蛋糕，它闪闪发光，点缀着恒星、行星和流动的颜色。它看起来像科莉姨妈，罗伊叔叔和杰伊告诉她的太空故事。

“你觉得怎么样，伊丽莎白小姐?” 阿尔弗雷德一边拿来一堆盘子和叉子，一边问她。“你父亲说你会喜欢这个的。”

她睁大眼睛看着他，“这太漂亮了，我不敢吃。”

阿尔弗雷德对她笑了笑，放下了盘子。他拿出一部相机。“别害怕，亲爱的。在我们切蛋糕之前，我一定会拍很多照片的。”

丽莎点点头，放松了一点。“那好吧。”

蛋糕的味道和它看起来一样好，但杰伊只让她吃一块。阿尔弗雷德答应把剩下的打包带回家，这样丽莎就不会抱怨太多了。还有礼物。她不记得上次收到真正的生日礼物是什么时候了。她所有的东西，都在她逃离她爸爸的时候被留下了。摆在她面前的一堆礼物是她一生中收到的最多的礼物了。当罗伊叔叔和科莉姨妈从礼物堆里拿出两件递给她时，她不禁兴奋地跳了起来。一个是毛绒企鹅，另一个是毛绒北极熊。它们都非常、非常柔软，她把它们抱在胸前。

“这只是你礼物的第一部分，” 罗伊叔叔告诉她，让她抬起头来。“你，我，科莉姨妈还有你爸爸，明天会去动物园看真正的企鹅和北极熊。一起。在同一个地方。而不必去北极圈或南极洲。”

“真的吗?” 她问道，兴奋地看着杰伊。杰伊翻了个白眼，但在罗伊叔叔面前他经常这样，所以她并不担心。她和妈妈去过一次动物园，那真的很有趣。

“是啊，小家伙，我们明天要度过一个法外者动物园日了。”

“太棒了。”

芭芭拉姨妈、斯蒂芬姨妈和卡丝姨妈一起给了她礼物。她从芭芭拉姨妈那里得到了芭蕾舞服装，从卡丝姨妈那里得到了芭蕾舞鞋，从斯蒂芬姨妈那里得到一件紫色的芭蕾短裙。她跑过去把它们穿上，然后芭芭拉姨妈告诉她，她们和杰伊谈过了，她可以报名参加课程了，她兴奋地跳上跳下。她要成为一个真正的芭蕾舞演员了。

杰伊和达米安吵了一会儿，因为达米安想给她一把剑，但杰伊不让。

“别给她锋利的武器!她才七岁!”

“正是如此!她的训练已经落后了!”

“给她木质的练习剑有什么问题?!”

“它缺乏真实性！不然她要如何习惯一把真正的剑的重量和感觉？你幼稚的规则阻碍了她的发展。她要如何发挥自己的潜力?”

“你不能给她锋利的武器。”

布鲁斯爷爷最终介入了，达米安不得不给她一个“备份”礼物。她打开它，发现里面有一包纸和蜡笔。她微笑着说，“谢谢，大米!”

每次她叫他大米的时候，达米安总是皱着眉头。“我叫达米安。” 然后接着解释说，“如果你想在艺术上有所提高，你需要合适的工具。这些是最优质的纸张和蜡笔，尽管我恐怕我需要教你如何正确使用它们。”

“你会教我怎么画得和你一样好吗?” 丽莎问道，因为她想像他那样画提图斯，甚至画得比他更好。

“我可以教你，但我很怀疑你是否能达到我的水平。”

丽莎翻了翻眼睛，更加下定决心要在某些方面比他做得更好。

阿尔弗雷德送给她一本名叫《秘密花园》的书。它有一个坚硬的绿色封面，上面有漂亮的金色叶子，里面还有彩色的图片。杰伊答应会和她一起读。

然后翅膀叔叔送了她一辆有弓的自行车，并承诺会教她怎么骑。

“我们住在公寓里，迪克，”杰伊说。

“这是给她在这儿的时候用的，小翅膀。” 翅膀叔叔回答。  
提米叔叔送给了她一个漂亮的平板电脑。她打开了它，提米叔叔坐在她旁边帮她安装。

“哦，天哪，提姆。她才七岁。她不需要平板!” 杰伊大发牢骚。

提米叔叔翻了个白眼。“现在是2018年，杰森。七岁的孩子都有平板。” 虽然丽莎认识的孩子中没有一个有平板，但是她闭上了嘴，因为她想要留住自己的平板电脑。“而且，丽莎已经知道怎么使用它们了。” 这是真的，多亏了提米叔叔。她现在也会使用电脑了。

“这不是重点，提姆！她才七岁！她要平板电脑干什么?”

“游戏，电影，Netflix，YouTube，黑进她的学校档案，” 提姆耸了耸肩。“很多事情。不过别担心。我设置了家长锁。”

杰伊怒气冲冲地抱怨着，揉了揉脸，然后低头看着她。她把平板电脑抱在胸前，满怀希望地抬头看着他。

“该死，” 他叹了口气。“好吧，但是我们得定下规矩，胡萝卜头。你不可能每天都在那上面呆一整天。”

丽莎笑得很开心，很高兴她能留下它。“好的!”

“很高兴知道达米安不是唯一一个需要听适龄礼物讲座的人，” 杰伊闷闷不乐地抱怨道，但提米叔叔只是朝她眨了眨眼。

布鲁斯爷爷说他送给她的生日礼物在楼上，所以他们都去了丽莎睡觉的房间。门上有一个大大的蝴蝶结，布鲁斯爷爷朝她微笑。“你可以打开它了，” 他轻声对她说。

丽莎打开门，倒吸了一口气。现在房间里的一切都完全不同了。墙壁是绿色的，其中一面墙上画着花草树木，有一张白色的大床，上面有一个天篷，窗户旁边有一个带靠垫的长凳和一个放了很多书的书架。衣橱是开着的，她可以看到衣服和鞋子，天花板上有仙女灯。丽莎惊奇地盯着这一切。

翅膀叔叔探进头来，低低地吹了一声口哨。“为什么总是女孩子最受欢迎?”

“反对!” 斯蒂芬姨妈喊道。“别假装我曾经也是竞争者了。卡斯、芭布斯和丽莎才是最受欢迎的。我跟你们是一伙的。”

“他妈的怎么回事，布鲁斯?!” 杰伊厉声打断了谈话，丽莎担心地转过身来，因为她能听出来那是他生气的声音，而不是他暴躁的声音。它们是不同的。杰伊生气的时候通常是因为一些不好的事情，这和让他暴躁的其他普通事情不同。“你做这件事之前就没想过问问我吗?”

“怎么了?” 布鲁斯爷爷皱了皱眉头。

“首先，她喜欢太空公主，”他朝大厅里的科莉姨妈指了指，“而不是仙女公主。其次，这是一份非常大的礼物，我希望能够事先知道这件事。”

“仙女公主也很好，” 丽莎轻声说，因为她不想让布鲁斯爷爷难过，但杰伊仍然很生气，她不知道是为什么。

布鲁斯爷爷眉头皱得更紧了。“我们不是说好了吗。反正她也需要一个房间，所以我想让她有一个自己的。”

“布鲁斯，我还没跟她谈过这件事呢!” 杰伊突然发怒了，丽莎的眼睛因为害怕而睁得大大的。她为什么需要在这里有一个房间?她不会再和杰伊在一起了吗？她想着他最近怎么怪怪的。他在她身边的时候也变得更安静了，她的心开始狂跳。他要离开她了。他要把她留在这里。她喜欢这里，喜欢阿尔弗雷德，喜欢布鲁斯爷爷，喜欢其他人，但是她想和杰伊在一起。他不能离开她！

“爸爸?” 她安静而又害怕地问道。

杰伊低头看着她，立刻骂了起来。“妈的。你们都给我出去。现在，” 他转头吼了起来，没等门关上，他就跪在她面前。“嘿，没关系的，” 他用和她从噩梦中醒来时一样的声音保证道。“我只是生布鲁斯的气。我不是故意要吓你的。”

丽莎扑向他，紧紧地搂住他的脖子，把头埋在他身上。她开始哭泣。

“天啊，丽莎，我很抱歉，” 他说，声音听起来很粗糙，他紧紧地搂着她。“我不是生你的气，我只是生布鲁斯的气。你知道我不会伤害你的，对吧？公主，我永远不会伤害你的。”

丽莎停止哭泣了一会，因为那没有任何意义。为什么她认为他会伤害她？她很难过，是因为他就要离开了。

“别走!” 她说，没有把脸从他的脖子上移开。

他停顿了一下，“不要什么?”

“不要离开我!” 她又哭了起来，不断啜泣。“我不想和布鲁斯爷爷呆在这儿，我想和你呆在一起!”

“我——什么?”

“我不在乎有没有房间，我只想和你在一起！我不介意睡在沙发上！我不想你走！你不能！你答应过的!”

他把她从他身边拉开，她泪流满面地看着他，努力不让自己哭泣。“丽莎，亲爱的，我哪儿也不去。”

“啊?” 她打了个哭嗝。

“我不会离开的，你为什么认为我要离开?”

“布鲁斯爷爷给了我一个房间，但我想和你住在一起!” 她又说了一遍。

“该死的，布鲁斯，” 杰伊低声咒骂，然后认真地看着她。“你要住在这里，但是我也会住在这里的。”

这足够让丽莎的眼泪停下来了，她抽泣了一下，感到困惑，擦拭着眼中的泪水。“啊?”

“我想要做得更好。这、呃......是我给你的生日礼物。如果你......如果你想的话。你不一定要这么做的。这取决于你，好吗？由你决定。但如果你想......”

丽莎皱起眉头看着他。她不知道他在说什么。不管她是否要住在这里或者为什么。“如果我想要什么?”

杰伊深吸了一口气，看向她的眼睛。“卡米尔女士说我可以收养你。我也想这么做。所以如果你也想这样，你就可以搬来和我一起住了。永远。”

丽莎的呼吸在她的肺部停住了，她扑向杰森，尽她所能地紧紧地抱住他。“是的是的是的是的!” 她急促地嘟囔着。

杰伊笑着拥抱了她，“是吗?你确定?”

“是的!”

“好吧，那么我会告诉卡米尔女士，希望我们能尽快完成所有的文书工作，然后你就可以搬来和我一起住了。”

“永远？”

“永远。”

她几乎又要开始哭了，她太高兴了。但是有些事情还是让她很困惑。“如果我要和你一起住，为什么我们要住在这里?”

“我得重新装修一下阁楼，然后我们才能住在一起，” 他告诉她。“你会需要一个你自己的房间。你不能永远睡在沙发上。所以，在我努力完成所有这些工作的同时，我们俩都要住在这里了。”

“即使你和布鲁斯爷爷吵架?”

杰伊点点头。“尽管如此。” 然后他皱起了眉头。“但我之前说的话也是认真的。即使我和布鲁斯爷爷吵架，或者即使我很生气，我也不会伤害你。好吗?”

丽莎翻了翻眼睛。“切!”

杰伊看起来很惊讶，“你刚才对我说什么?”

“切。这是当别人说了一些你已经知道的事情时你会说的话，” 她聪明地告诉他。

“哦，天啊，” 他说，把手拍在他的头上。“谁教你的？你才七岁。现在谈这个还太早了。”

丽莎咯咯地笑着，杰伊伸开双臂搂住了她。“过来，你这个可恶的小家伙，” 他说，把她从地上拉起来，挠她痒痒。她尖叫着在他的臂弯里挣扎，试图让他停下来。他终于停下来了，她不得不擦去更多的眼泪，但这次是笑出来的。

“好了，小家伙，你现在想回去继续参加派对吗?”

她点了点头，杰森把她放下，打开了门。布鲁斯爷爷站在那里，但其他人都走了。丽莎扑向他，当他接住她时给了他一个大大的拥抱。“谢谢你的礼物。”

“不客气。很抱歉，丽莎。我不是故意要吓你的，” 他说，拥抱着她，尽管他看起来有点困惑。他肯定知道拥抱是什么。为了确保万无一失，她又坚持了几秒钟。当她放手的时候，她高兴地告诉他，“没关系。爸爸要收养我了!”

布鲁斯爷爷笑了。“是的，我们也非常高兴。” 然后他看着杰森。“我很抱歉。”

杰伊看起来还是很生气，但丽莎抬头看着他，试图让他知道她不希望他们再吵了。杰伊看着她叹了口气。“好吧。听着，我知道你有很多钱，像这样的事情对你来说似乎没什么大不了的，但它们确实很重要。所以在你做任何大动作之前，先和我商量一下。她是我的孩子，不是你的，所以如果你打算做任何其他过分的事情，比如给她买一匹该死的小马之类的，你需要我的同意。好吗?”

布鲁斯爷爷点点头，“好的。”

丽莎睁大眼睛看着杰伊，“我能有一匹小马吗?”

“不，” 他严肃地说，这时他们都开始朝楼梯走去。“我们住在公寓里。我们在哪里养小马呢?”

“它可以留在这里，” 布鲁斯爷爷说。“现在离圣诞节只有几个月了。”

“布鲁斯，我向上帝发誓，” 杰森怒斥着他。

“这只是一个想法，” 他轻松地回答。“你知道祖父母的职责就是宠坏他们，对吧?”

“尊重父母的决定才是祖父母的职责，” 杰伊反驳道。

“好吧。不过严格来说，小马是你提出来的。”

杰伊大声呻吟着，丽莎笑着走在他们中间，走下楼梯。她觉得她很有可能会在圣诞节得到一匹小马了。

译者注：  
这里还有一些作者在评论区的有趣评论，关于丽莎是怎样看待达米安的：  
“丽莎实际上并没有把达米安当成她的一个叔叔，不是因为他还没有赢得这个头衔，而是因为他们之间的年龄差距实际上很小，他们只差了五岁。即使大多数时候达米安表现得像一个非常矮小的成年人，但丽莎还是倾向于把他看做一个可以在任何事情上能打败她的讨厌的孩子。”


End file.
